


The Chronicles Of Nick Story: The Dark Sisters Bonus Ending Chapter 1

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: The Chronicles Of Nick Story: The Dark Sisters [2]
Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: F/M, FanmadeStory, Other, Science Fiction & Fantasy, TheChroniclesOfNick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Chapter Bonus Ending of the contiunation of my new story The Chronicles Of Nick Story: The Dark Sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicles Of Nick Story: The Dark Sisters Bonus Ending Chapter 1

The Chronicles Of Nick Story: The Dark Sisters (Bonus Ending)

 

Plot: Family Relative

 

Normal Pov

 

The twins were resting in the rooms of the two dark hunters. They want to sleep in theirs because the twin request a hotel room in the city but thanks to the dark hunter kyrian paying it off the payment. Rave and Kana wonder if they knew there related to Nick Gautier. Nick Gautier is the cousin of the twins. Rave,Kana, and the little sister Rin. The only who knew this was the maid sonia. She freak out in a surprise when they told the stories. She wasn't too in shock. Sonia can't wait to see the reactions of kyrian and Asheron when they find out of Nick being related to the twins and Rin.

 

This will be an interesting Day.

 

Sonia was in the kitchen preparing dinner for tonight. Nick was coming later with his chores done for kyrian. The twin's sister Rin arrive to the mansion. Rin walk with her suitcase as she saw her sisters coming down the stairs.

"Well I guess you had nice naps." Rave huff in annoyance "Tsk... we did had a good nap." look away as her face flush red "Until Asheron cuddle me in his arms. he says he has "sleep problems" what an awful excuse."

Rin chuckle at that "Well that means he misses you." Rave shove her hands into her pockets "Whatever." blush more.

Kana arrive yawning as she walked to her sisters "You enjoy it." tease Rave then shout out "Did not!!" look at her twin sister

"Did too!!" said calmly looking at her sister

"You did cuddle back." A voice whisper that rave only knows so well. "Tsk..." she walk to kitchen follow by Asheron.

"So how's Michael?" Rin look at her "He likes to be call Bubba." she remind her "and he's fine." Kana notice something on her neck. It look like a bruise but more of a mark. A hickey. If any of her uncles like Sebastian or Jean even their father found out.

The poor man will be swerved. Big time.

"Rin..." she start to speak "What's that on your neck?" Rin look to a mirror next to the wall and eyes wide in surprise "I didn't know this was on my neck!!" freak out a little.

Kana facepalm as she said "Well let's just say it was a bruise by that paintball fight last summer."

Rin nod her head before following Sonia to her room. Kana wonder to herself then went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Rave and Asheron were eating breakfast in the garden. She saw her smile with a laugh. It was rare for Kana to see this. Rave never shows any emotion like she use too. She is glad to see her cheer up.

A small tap on her shoulder made her jump a little. It was kyrian with a smile and drinking his coffee. "Still not use to that?" he said curiously to her "Well I Am but it's been awhile." drinks her tea. he chuckle as he put his arm around her "Did you tell them yet?" kiss her cheek. Kana look at kyrian as shook her head "No I didn't but Rave knows already. Sneaky girl." Another chuckle escape from him "I do agree. She is sneaky to know things."

Kana nod then sat down with kyrian for breakfast. Rin was in her room setting her things together then unpack.

The only thing running through there heads is telling the news that nick is their cousin. They won't be too surprise? There Dark hunters. They can take on anything. A surprise to be expected. A long day to come.

Rin's Pov

She couldn't figure out to cover it. How to cover a kiss mark left on her neck!!! she scream inside but it was no use. She worries if she tells her dear little cousin nick that she and bubba are together. A huge friendship ruin. Even bubba was shock she was related to nick. Her cousin. A family member. she got a text message then slide to unlock

"Oh it's bubba." she look at the message 'Rather nap with you forever than kicking zombie or ghouls butts.' bubba 'michael'. Rin reply to him 'Aww how sweet. Kiss a zombie dead rather than mark a hickey on me.' she send the text.

She fix her hair then her phone ring which meant he was calling her "Hello?" said calmly while brushing her hair.

"How did you know of the hickey?" he sound curious.

She smiles through the phone "Well once after my nap and cuddles with you. Kana saw it on my neck and I didn't know."

Bubba didn't panic but reply calmly "That means you're mine. Only Mine." Rin blush a lot "Gezz. I will always be yours just you know Nick will hmm be curious for me."

She heard a facepalm then some swear words "I'm sorry." felt guilty about it. "It's fine. he will be more surprise that we are a couple." smiles more as she talks "Maybe we can hang out more. Like later today."

Bubba pause a bit "Oh of course. Where at?" Rin reply "At Nick's boss Mansion. I'm staying there with my sisters." Bubba freak out a bit "You're staying at Nick's boss Mansion?!"

Rin cut him before he rant "Don't worry Nick's boss has a crush on my older sister kana and his friend is already pair with Rave."

She heard him calm down "No one will torn me apart from you. Remember that Michael." She cutely said to him. "A-A-Al-Alright. Thanks Rin." They both say their goodbyes and hang up.

Rin was excited. She can't wait to see bubba again.

Rin continue to make herself at home. Rin was hopping they won't freak out of today.

The girls are going to see their cousin for 20 years later. They miss seeing their little nick. The last time they saw him was at camp last summers ago. The memories are good.

Rin took out a photo of her sisters and him smiling while holding marshmallows on sticks around the campfire. She was happy. Those were good times.

she put the photo in her pocket before taking her nap for the day. She smiles while thinking about her new lover and missing her little cousin Nick.

Rave's Pov

she was hanging outside with Asheron. Now holding hands. She confess to him through letters before. She also knew he had a lover and child before. he lost it all. She feels his pain and hugs his sorrow out. She was best friends with his lover. It pain her when she found out of the death to her friend. The child didn't make it. Rave was barely growing when this happen. The little girl herself had a crush on young asheron. It was a cute crush for as a kid. All she want was Asheron to be happy in his life and to whoever he was with. Rave taught herself to accept. Acceptances of others. After 20 years later, The long missions and looking out for there cousin Nick. Everything is settle for now. In good hands for Dark Hunters.

Rave smile at asheron who had his head on her shoulder. They relax outside of the mansion. This happy moment that Rave will never forget. She will cherish it. She felt breathing on her neck that tickle her. That made her laugh a little.

"Asheron...." she whisper gently as was said smoothly. "Yes?" in husky voice that cause her face to flush red. "I have a cousin." she pause a bit as she continued "And it's someone that you know and works for kyrian."

Asheron's eyes stare at hers with a curious look "Who is it?" Rave was nervous to say it but gather her courage "It's Nick Gautier. I'm related to him. That includes kana and rin. Were his cousins."

Asheron's head was still on her shoulder then spoke "So that's why you were nervous to tell me about?"

she nod her head "Why?" he ask her while he strokes her hair with his index finger "Well I thought you'll freak out about it because he has told me about you and kyrian lately. And he's doing kyrian's chores? Isn't that Sonia's job?"

Asheron spoke out "he owes him for saving him and paying off his hospital bill." Rave look to him "WHAT?!!" she panic as yell out "What happen to him?!" Now Asheron got her worry but he hug her and calm herself "Don't worry. It wasn't too serious...." his voice trail off as his eyes wonder the other direction.

"Ash...." the serious tone she gave him. He can feel her anger rise up. "Adrian attack nick by sending one of his hatchman."

Rave took a deep breath "I swear if he touches one hair on him I'll-" cut off by his lips pressing down on hers. She kiss back then wrap her arms around him. "Hmm thankyou." turn her head away as she was press against his chest

"You're welcome. Seriously you need to calm down more." Rave pout at him "Not my fault I'm overprotective of my little cousin Nick." Asheron chuckle once more then kiss her cheek "I understand. You care about your little nicky cousin."

Rave laugh a bit at the nickname she mention to him of nick when he was a small boy. "Good thing isn't Nick isn't here. He will go mad if you call him that." laughing how it'll happen for calling Nick that nickname. "Oh that will be interesting to see." smile down at her then kiss her once more. "I bet it will." smile back at him.

They were both close and foreheads against each other. Both lean close to touch their lips together as they press down more. A phone rang. It was Rave's cellphone. She stop herself to answer before she went on a make out session with Asheron.

"H-Hello?" try not to stutter much when answering the phone. "Hi Rave, what's up?" Rave's eyes wide open in surprise. It was her cousin. Nick Gautier.

"Ohh Nick hmm nothing much. We just got back from our trip and staying at your boss's Mansion." She heard him shout through the phone then pull it away not to hurt her ears. "Your staying at kyrian's place?!"

Rave pause for a moment and took a moment to reply to him "Yes I'am. I mean We as in kana,myself and Rin."

Nick stood his calm through the call "Oh I see. So did you tell them yet?" Rave knew what Nick was talking about. Letting them know they're related to Nick. "Yes I did but to asheron. The others don't know not even your friend bubba I think. Not sure Rin had told him about it." Nick sigh but a chuckle from him "Actually he did found out."

Rave rise her brow "he did? but how-" Nick cut her off "Rin told him. He was surprise about it."

Rave laugh at herself imaging his face. When rin told him she's related to nick.

"It was priceless. He was so speechless including his brothers." She can feel nick smile with joy through the phone. "I bet they never expected that to happen." chuckle along with nick who was trying not to laugh too hard. Rave knew he wanted to laugh more than ever. "How's it been?" curiously said while twirling her knife with her index finger.

"It's been good so far. Mom got a better job and now have a good home to stay in." The sisters got Nick and his mom a house in a private property where they can be safe. The house is pretty huge also has a beautiful property for indoor and outdoor activities. It's good for gardening too.

"Oh that's good. How's school?" Asheron caught the knife in good reflexes to stop her what she'll do next. "Good. working hard and staying out of trouble as much as I can." try to cover more the topic from her. He knows his cousins are very overprotective. "Oh I see. Good to hear,Nick. I'm proud." Nick a little curious of that then reply "Really?" he caught her in the act. "Damnit Nick." she said in disappointment. "It's ok I'll tell you later when I head over there ok?" he clear his answer to her

"Alright. If they hurt you. I don't mind "Talking" to them." smile confidently in her tone. "No thanks, Rave. They already know about you guys. That already made them back off." Rave smile more as she saw asheron laugh to himself "So the news has spread. What's next? The whole world?" that made nick lost it. He was laughing. "Yeah and everyone will have to leave me alone."

Rave felt better for cheering him up with her horrible funny jokes. They may not be funny to anybody bit nick enjoys them. They told their goodbyes and Rave hang up.

Asheron look at her "What's wrong?" Rave look up at him "I smell something and it's not good." he reply back "What will that be?" Rave smile to herself "Kana sucks at cooking and I'm making dinner this time." narrow her eyes "Again." Asheron pull her close then rest his chin on her hair. "You had me worried there." Rave moves her eyes to his eyes "He was being followed but I did contact Caleb to keep an eye out." She was honest about that.

Asheron nod his head "I'll let kyrian know of this." Rave rest her head on his shoulder as they both stood up and walk inside holding hands behind their backs. They head to kyrian's office study upstairs. Rave is worried for nick. She hope he will be ok and safe. A squeeze to her hand caught her attention. Ash look at her with concern eyes. Rave spoke softly "I'm worry about Nick." her eyes glue to the floor. "Rave...." she looks at him "It'll be alright." hugs him tightly like she use to when she was a kid. Her hugs always mean she agrees or give them to others.

Normal Pov

Asheron knock on kyrian's office door. It open as they both enter. Kana was talking to kyrian of something. Rave walk beside asheron then kana look at Rave "What's wrong?" knowing her sister well in how she feels at times

"I talk to nick. Well he call me." Kana look to kyrian then to rave "Continue on." Rave nod her head as she spoke "While I was talking to him. I heard something in the background where he was at. He may have been follow-" before she could finish.

kana stood up with a serious look on her face. "Let me finish." notice kyrian is holding her back. "I contact Caleb to check on him also some of his friends at the mother's cafe. She doesn't know." looking at kana calmly. Kana relax herself as she drop her weapon that kyrian caught on time. "So All we have to do is wait for him to arrive." smiling at her twin sister.

Rave took a sit on one of kyrian's soft chairs "because rin is on it and she really needs to work on sneaking out properly." Kana turn to see a long bed sheet out the balcony window and Rin jump out then look at Rave giving her a nod as running off. "Rin is on it." look at her twin sister. Kana knew what she was doing.

Rave is smart and sneaky at things. "She was listening to the whole thing." look at the window where rin was before " I would do the samething without telling you guys." No emotion shown as she spoke. Kana sighs as she sits back down on her seat. "You need to take it easy or you'll pass out again." rave reminded her.

Kyrian look at Kana with a concern look then turn to Rave "Tell me Rave please." Rave nod to him. He knows she's always honest when something is wrong with her sisters. "She fainted in a mission we had for the Queen of England with the dark hunters society." Kyrian look down at her "I'll talk to you later." his tone was serious but worried for her. "As short terms, she refuses to take her medicine." Rave drinking her tea that sonia brought for them.

Kyrian hold on to kana like he never want to lose her. He already lost so much in the past. Kana was only there for him. He'll go nuts if something had happen to her. Even it's a scratch on her face. He'll get worried for her. "You either have to take it or go through that treatment I went through that I was 12. It's just 3 months." Both guys look at her "3 months?"

she nod her head "Yeah just 3 months of treatment. If she goes through it. She will be cure. In meantime, she can't go on missions while she goes through it. only can lead us on missions." Kana was quiet but she spoke up "Ok I'll do it. The medicine isn't really my taste." A chuckle escape in the room. It was Rave but another laugh burst out.

All turn to the door. It was rin who was laughing as two people were standing beside her. Rin was pull close with an arm wrap around her waist. Rave notice this before she said something. Rin spoke "I'm back but with nick and hmm nick's best friend Michael aka bubba." look down at her feet. Rave grin a smile towards Rin. "More like boyfriend martial."

Rave already knew this as everyone yell out "What?!!" She stood up from her sit then start walk where Rin is "Rin and Michael are boyfriend and girlfriend. I knew all along plus I gave the early taxi cab to Rin to go see him." look at kana whose mouth was drop open. Nick was more surprise that his cousin and best friend are dating each other.

"That's why we came late yesterday?!" Rave had no emotion showing but a poker face

"Just relax yourself. Thank me because our luggage was late." she look at nick "We have to tell you all something." All of them took their but Rave broke the silence "Nick is our cousin. Plus hmm me and asheron are together." She heard foot steps run to her and a hug. Nick hug her. she look down on him "What's wrong?" curiously as her cousin "I'm so happy for you." then the hug went a bit too tight "If he hurts you let know." shakes her head the pitches the edge of her nose

"Nick he won't. I've known him since I was a kid and send letters to him from time to time. I hope you gotten mine as well." nick pout at her as Rave look down "Even the stuff animal I gave you." she whispers to him "Take care of it." he nod at her "I will and what other news you want to tell me next?" her eyes wander to Kana and Kyrian

"No way." he said speechless through his words. Nick was there with words stuck to his throat. He felt his throat go dry by seconds. "Yes way. They are together." put her arm around her cousin. "It's ok. Just dating your boss right-"

Nick's eyes turn anger as he yell "Don't you hurt her!! she's already been through enough and i'll!!" Rave notice something of Nick. He would be happy instead of getting mad.

A knife was place on his neck as Rave said "Where the hell is my little cousin Nicky?" Nick stop as he look "What?" The eyes look serious "Tell me shape shifter demon." The voice change "How did you-" one minute Rave flip him then threw him to the wall and grab his neck "I'll ask once more you demon shapeshifter." turn her head "Where is he?!!!" The demon shook in fear

"He's in the closet tight up!!" Rave look at it "Are you sure??!" Demon yell out "Yes!! just don't kill me!!" She punch the lights out of him then walk to the closet and look " Nick's in here."

she knee down as she cut the ropes "You ok?" Nick nod his head. "Yeah I'm fine. I was heading to the bathroom and got jump." She help him stand up and walk out then head to the living room "I know about your boyfriends too." Rave look away and blush

"Thanks for knowing. I was going to tell you anyways. by the letters but it's better in person." she admit to him. Nick Chuckle at his cousin then hug her "Your so sweet, Rave." gives the puppy eyes. She shook her head the mess with his hair "Not the hair!!"

he try to cover his head "Ain't pay back a bitch." chuckle then look at the others "He's alright and the real deal." cross her arms around her chest.

"Yeah and thanks for the little mess too." She gave the look "If you had a family member missing or misplaced by a demon shapeshifter." Rin look at her sisters while having tea with bubba "She is right. I would go nuts if anything happen to nick. He's like my own little brother." sips down her tea. Nick ran to his cousin's side and hug her "AAww I'm touch." Rin smile as mess with his hair a little "Just be careful next time. Has Bubba kept training you lately?"

Nick thought a bit "Not really. he's been busy lately." reply with disappointment "Don't worry Nick We will help you train."

Rave and Kana smile at him "No worries. I will help with sword fighting." Kana spoke then rave said "I'll teach the weapons with combat. The old fashion way that uncle sebastian taught me." Nick look at the three girls "Thanks. I can't wait."

Then pause a bit "So you guys staying here?" They nod their heads "Yeah and we did book a hotel room however someone call in to cancel it." Nick shook his head "You could of stay the house you got us. Mom is still flip out about it."

 

Rave look at him"She should be happy. At least that bloody bastard won't try to bother you. I won't concur him as my "Uncle"." strong arms were wrapped around her then a kiss on the cheek. It relax her a bit then hug asheron. "Sorry for the temper of mine." Rin look at her sister with a soft smile "It's ok Rave. It happens." Kana sighs then spoke "I'm sorry, Rave."

Rave nod her head then walk to the door of the living room "See you. I'm heading to bed. That mission drove me tired." She head out by herself while climb up the stairs as halfway asheron caught up with her and hold her closely. Rave hug back as heading to Ash's room. Rave already brush her teeth and change clothing then lay on the bed facing the window cover in rain drops. Close her eyes and try to sleep. Asheron wrap his arms around her and pull her to emberace. Asheron's way of protecting her from those who harm her. keeping away the nightmares. They went to sleep and fallen to slumber.

 

Rin was in a another guest room talking with Nick and hand him gifts from their travels. "Hope you like them. At least it makes up for not being at your birthdays." smile at him. Nick nod his head then hug rin "It does but this is better. You,Rave and Kana being here." She hug back while smiling "Thank you."

The hug broke and Rin stood up "I better head to bed now. I'm sure you contact your mother." Nick nod his head "I did and let's say she's glad to hear you guys come back."

Rin smile "I'm sure she is. Get some sleep and if anything happens. Use those weapons we gave you for Christmas 3 years ago. Hope you train with them pretty well Nick." Nick chuckle as smile to his cousin

"I did . with sonia. she's good at weapons just for a maid herself." Rin gave out a small laugh "I believe you. To be honest, I've seen her in action. She isn't that bad with sharp knives in the kitchen." They both laugh together then rin tuck him to bed "Hey I'm almost 15. I'm too old to be tuck in bed." he joke to her "Well I kinda miss doing that when you were small." then added " I guess the others do too.

Tuck in their little cousin to bed and wish him goodnight. In the meantime their mother was out working at night late." She start to walk off and turn off the lights.

"I miss you too, Rin." Nick said before falling asleep. Rin smile to herself "I miss you too Nick." left the room and close the door. Rin walk down to her room and got ready for bed. All dress in her night clothing with bed covers on her back. Finally, Rin fell asleep while the sound of a shower is running in the other side. Kana must be taking one of her night showers before heading to bed. It helps out with her stress.

There aunt Arki said sometimes Kana will take night showers for stress relief. She has been in contact with their aunt. The council finally got her out of the mess she was kidnapped in. Uncle Sebastian was happy to be with his wife Akri. They never let go of each other and went on vacation to japan to catch up on things also let them be alone together.

Kana finally got out of the shower all dress up for bed as drying up her hair with the towel. She lay there on kyrian's bed. Yes he offer to share his room with her. As for now, he is taking a shower in his bathroom. There were two in one bathroom. It is pretty huge for a bathroom that size. that's Kyrian. A mysterious man with his life on his own.

She smile with her eyes close. A familiar scent of smell went to her nose. 'I guess kyrian is done with his shower.' she thought when she open her eyes gently "Kyrian..." he smile down at her as lean close to her and kiss her. The kiss was sweet and long. It almost took her breath away. He slid his tongue through the kiss making the kiss deepen more. She let out a soft moan and pull back to catch her breath "Kyrian..." look up at him "I love you, Kana." she smile at him "I love you too kyrian." yawn a bit and blink sleepily. Kyrian smile at her then place a kiss on her forehead. She yawn once more then fell asleep. "Sleep well Kana." he whisper to her. It was a long day for the sisters. Only been a week since they've return.

No One's POV

A long week for the sisters. They wanted to relax but the worries of there dear cousin were always in their minds. So many worries for their Family member.

One day, The girls slept in for the day from traveling back of a mission. They didn't let anyone of the council bother the girls. They hardly had any rest once arrive back. Even Nick came by to check on them every after school. He will do his homework their while keeping an eye on the three girls.

The maid brought them breakfast in bed today. Rin had suffer from injuries. The simple ones. Kana had cuts but still took it easy on herself with kyrian helping her out. At time nick will help her out when he was around. As for Rave, She has a broken leg of saving her sisters lives from the ambush. Demons attack them and escape out alive. Rave was eating her breakfast quietly as her sisters look at her "You doing ok, Rave?" rin ask kindly to her but the worry tone in her voice gave it away.

"I'm doing ok, rin. Don't worry but thanks for asking." smile to her sister. Rave took a spoon full of her soup and eat it. "Take it easy Rave." concern of her twin sister "I'm doing alright ok? eating some toast then said "For the record, I'm the only one who save our asses from there. I told you not to trust that bastard royal prince in anything." Kanan look at her "Well he seem nice."

Rave drink her orange juice then gave it back to Asheron "Nice? Nice to fucken murder us all!!" remind her.

Rin look at her sister Kana while sonia help bubba treat her wounds "I do agree with Rave and word of advice Kana." She look at her twin sister "Flirting never gets you anywhere. If you want to do that. Ask Rave for that. At least Rave keeps it smooth and steals the stuff we actually need."

Rave look at Rin

"Well thanks for that but it's only being nice then steal their credit cards information and get "stuff"." smiles wide with a grin. The look on her sisters faces made Rave laugh so much then she spoke

"As in stuff I mean everything they own. Even the houses they live on." The Girls sigh and went back to eating breakfast. "Well I do have a house of my own already. It's somewhere around the area." eats her bacon and Rin said "Wow you would go far Oh buying a house that isn't yours."

Rave swallow her food "I had it remodel." she look at her sister Rin "It's different now." Rin just shook her head "Nice. I can't wait to see it." Rave finish her breakfast and gave her tray to the maid "Yeah and it will be different not to see you guys around." honestly said to her sisters. Rave yawn a bit to herself "I'm done and I'll go to my room well asheron's room." Kana look at her twin sister "Don't you have your own room Rave?"

Rave nod "I do but Asheron doesn't want me to be alone while injury from my leg. As short terms." She paused a bit " He doesn't want me to stay in random room or hotel. Willing to share his room with me. I said no thanks but he insisted anyways." sighs then Nick came to help her on the wheelchair and Rave look at them "See you later."

Nick wheel her out of finmory and took her to Asheron's study who was doing paper work. Rin was help back to her room by bubba's help.

Kana was in Kyrian's Office laying on the couch "I'm alright Kyrian. Just go back to work." felt him kissing down her neck "Kyrian..." trying to stop him. she try to push him but it was no use. He wanted to comfort her as best as he can. "Hmm." he moan softly. Kana chuckle and look at him "I'm already safe in your arms." realize she was on his lap while he was seated on his office chair. "I know and I just want a break from all the paperwork." He hug her. "So beautiful." he softly said to her as peck her lips. "Yeah a one hour break." She tease him then he kiss her again as went back to his paperwork "Still with the council's work?" he turn to her "Yeah. more like helping them out." he sign some papers while Kana relax against . his chest. "Rest." he kiss her forehead "Ok." She close her eyes and nap. Kyrian gaze at her with a smile and cuddle her close to him.

~To Rave~

She was in Asheron's study then Sonia came in some visitors are here to see her. The two people came in as to Rave's surprise. It was her uncle Sebastian with aunt Arki. Rave was left speechless as looking at her relatives

"Your..." her words were stuck to her throat. A tear slip down from her eyes. Arki rush to her niece and hug her. "It's ok." Rave look at her uncle sebastian "Oh hmm long time no see uncle." clear her throat. Sebastian smile at her "It's good to see you too. Are you doing alright? How's the leg?"

Rave look "It's doing well hmmm" look down at her feet. The position gave it away. Rave was sitting on Asheron's lap while resting her leg on a soft chair. "Yeah me and asheron are together now." she said nervously. No reaction from her uncle but smile "I'm happy for you." Arki hold hands with him as she look over to her niece "I expect you to treat her well Asheron."

"Yes Ma'am." he took a sip of his tea then look to sebastian "I got the flies you wanted." He hand them to sebastian. Sebastian look into them "Hmm seems right." he close the file "Thank you Asheron." Asheron nod his head "You're welcome."

"We'll take our leave." Rave wave them goodbye then they both left. "How's your leg Rave?" Asheron ask as signing the paperwork "It's healing well but the pain ease a bit."

Asheron look at her then kiss her cheek "Don't push yourself too hard." Ravre nod and relax in his arms "I'm so sleepily." She yawn "I hardly had any sleep due to the pain." She felt him stroke her hair to calm her and now fallen asleep. 'She looks so peaceful.' smile asheron while continue on working through the paperwork.

Since the girls had been recovering from their injuries. It was hard to do missions. The two sister's Kana and Rin recover already but Rave was still healing. The rebel she is when getting injured is a pain. She hate hates it so much.

Two months past

Rave was heal up and ready to train. Thats what she did. She ran to the training room and train all day. Well until lunch time. Rave shower, got dressed and went downstairs to have lunch. Rave's sister were there eating then she took her seat and sonia hand her drink.

The usual lemonade with fruit. She took a sip as she relax "Gracias Sonia." (Thankyou Sonia) she thank her in spanish then sonia said "Oh te nada, Rave" bow to her and went to the kitchen to get Rave's lunch. "Wow you were just excited to go back training again." Rin swallow her lunch down and rave reply "Hn.. I was already happy to be back on my feet." Sonia put her food on the table. It was a grilled chicken sandwich with bacon and aside of cut fruit. "Como hacer que te sientas? (How do you feel?)" Rave gulp down her food before talking "Me siento mejor" (I feel better) Rin and Kana surprise their sister Rave can speak spanish. Sonia bow and left. "Since when you know spanish?" Kana question and Rave reply "Uncle sebastian taught me." took a bit of her sandwich "And other languages too." sip down her drink "Wow very impressive Rave."

The voice was deep. The girls turn around to see Asheron and Kyrian at the entrance of of the dining room door. Rave finish her lunch then eats her fruit. "Hi Asheron." looking at him while eating her fruit. He sat next to her "Gald your leg is feeling better." nod to agree with him. Kana stood up from her sit "I'm gonna nap for a bit." walk out of the room and rin texting bubba on her phone as she walk by.

"Hey Rave" turn to rin "What?" "Is it true, you gave the house that's being remodel to uncle sebastian and aunt Arki?" Rave nod her head "I did and still waiting on mine to be remodel." Rin nod and left.

Sonia came by running "RAVE!!!" she panic "What's wrong?" she panic as she answer "There's someone here to see you." Rave got up,went to the door and saw that man. Nick's dad standing there. "Hello my dear niece..." grins a smile. 

"Hello...."

serious eyes and Asheron glare at him "Adrina."

To be continued....


End file.
